User blog:Oneforseven/My day
So I was hanging out at the park then there were a bunch of littles kids who looked like they could beat the shit out of me so me and my gang walked up to them. Then I said. "Hey Smelly Shoes" he then started crying so then he said "Wanna fight?" "prison rules?" "Yes" he replies with "So my gang againest you?" "Yes". So we start fighting yes I am fighting a group of little kids yes I am getting my ass kicked by 7 year olds. So I gave them all a bar of soap then I spalled it out of there hands then I said are you gonna pick it up then he bent over. Then I knew what to do I picked up the soap for him being the kind guy I am. Oh I also punched him in the face.It was pretty funny there was blood everywhere his parents started chasing me. Then I whistled and my dragon fly by I jumped onto my dragon. I said to my dragon "I want to go to the moon" So we travel to the moon as we get there I see Carl Johnson and Darth Vader having a party so I join in we start having a party for like. 3 hours then I notice that that girl I bet up parents are gaining on my so I tell my dragon to get me out of here I hop on his back did I metion that It was a little girl who I beat up because she said I was to big for the playground. So back to the story me and my dragon are flying I say to him "Let's just go to mars" so me and my dragon for to Mars. So we fly to mars I run into my parents so we leave mars as soon as we can. Then Dragon says to me "Oneforseven why don't you just say sorry" I reply with "Why don't you just make me." So Dragon starts flying to the parent's I see them in the distance I say "what the fuck are you doing Dragon" I jump off Dragon. I am falling then I see a thing of needles and razors. So I land on there I land on the needles and razors I also see Dragon with the girls parents in the distance I jump off the needles and razors. I then see a kid riding his tricycle I kick him in the face then ride off I start shooting Dragon whille riding off on the tricycle. Dragon falls the girls dad is running he is gaining up on me. So I jump of the kids Tricycle and start running then I see Slenderman then I said "I don't have time for your shit" I ran shooting the Father Then EXPLOSION. I see Adam Sandler and the Father can't stop laughing at how funny Adam Sandler is so I aim for his head and then Dragon grabs me I break free and everyone can see all my muscles. I fly up into the Air and start screaming I then shoot a giant beam out of my hands. It misses I then land on the ground and then I do a front flip everyone gets scared then I see the little girl she is running up to me I start running up to her she kicks me in the balls I fall on the floor then I grab her leg...I rip her in half her organs spill all over the place her mother see's the mess she starts throwing up. I then say to her mother "I'm sorry but she said I was to old for the playground". Then the mother said that her daughter is going to be grounded when they get home. So this is how my day was. Wake up and Smell the THRASH (talk) Category:Blog posts